Calm Before the Storm
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missionsde:Promathia-Mission 7-4 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *You will now have to kill three NMs. They can be done in any order and all are uncapped. Bibiki Bay *Head to Bibiki Bay and find the ??? at F-6 inside a cave. *Buff up and select the ??? to spawn a NM Sea Monk named Dalham. :*Dalham seems to be about level 72, judging from how it hits and takes damage from local pets. :*The number of attacks this monster gets each round increases as his HP drops. :**He will start the fight with normal attack speed, only hitting once per round. :**As his HP drops to about 70% a "2-Hour" animation will trigger and he will begin attacking twice per round. :**At about 40% he will use the "2 Hour" animation again, and begin attacking 3 times per round. :**He will use it once more around 10~15%, attacking at near Hundred Fists speed. :*Builds resistance to Bind and Gravity extremely quickly. :*Cannot be slept. * Has an Additional Effect: Water damage for about 21~ damage on a THF75. *After it is dead click the ??? again for a cutscene. Carpenters' Landing *Head to Jugner Forest (J-8) and enter Carpenters' Landing. The ??? is at I-9 on the edge of the water to the northwest of the docks. *Buff up and select the ??? to spawn a NM Cryptonberry Executor (NIN) *Once the NIN takes any damage, three Cryptonberry Assassins (BLM, SMN, THF) will spawn at the ???. *The Tonberries helpers are very resistant to sleep. *If you are far enough away from the ??? when you first do damage to the Cryptonberry Executor you can avoid getting any Enmity from the Cryptonberry Assassins. *The Executor will use Mijin Gakure unless you kill it first; this can do up to 4000 damage each. *The Assassins use Manafont, Astral Flow and Perfect Dodge. *The NMs all /say something when they use their 2h. **The Executor says "Through this we ssseek our just reward..." **The Assassins say, "...Take up thy lanternsss. The truth we shall illuminate." *Mijin Gakure can also be wasted by a person kiting it and staying out of range. The NIN will probably use Mijin Gakure around 3 minutes after he spawns Assassins. *All Cryptonberry Assassins appear to despawn after Cryptonberry Executor uses Mijin Gakure, provided the NM is pulled far enough away (see below) and the Cryptonberry Assassins do not aggro. :*The SMN has a random elemental pet. It will often use the Astral Flow of the same element, so you can try that Barspell. Its Astral Flow does about 800 damage to a level 75 player unresisted. The pet can be slept/reposed. :**Note, the SMN Cryptonberry can summon TWO pets at once, so ignore his elemental, and be careful as he gets low on HP. :*The Executor has about 5000 HP. *After the Tonberries are dead click the ??? again for a cutscene. *After you pop the Cryptonberry Executor pull him to the dock at the South Landing (J-10) before doing any damage and you will gain no Enmity from the Cryptonberry Assassins when they pop at the ???. The Cryptonberry Assassins will take approximately 2-4 minutes to despawn. Make sure you do not defeat the Cryptonberry Executor until all 3 Cryptonberry Assassins despawn. If you kill the Cryptonberry Executor while the Cryptonberry Assassins are still up, talking to the ??? will just result in a message a tree has fallen here, and you will have to zone and start over. Using this method it is possible to solo this part of the mission on almost any level 75 job (75WHM/NIN confirmed). *It is possible to only defeat one of the Tonberries and still successfully complete this part of the mission and receive the cutscene. Once all four Tonberries are popped, if your party loses all Enmity, the Tonberries will return to the ???, refill their HP, and despawn in the order that they reach the ???. If you manage to pull the last Tonberry before it despawns, you can kill that one and still get the cutscene. Using this method, it is possible to solo the NIN but it is risky because of Mijin Gakure. NIN/WHM, RDM/NIN, WHM/NIN, SMN/(WHM, NIN or THF 'Flee' to pull monster back and summon avatar), PLD/NIN, and BLM/RDM can solo this NM with minimal ease. Soloed by THF/NIN with NM Mijin Gakure at 2% HP for 200 damage. *Have a reraise effect active in the event that he uses Mijin Gakure at high HP. (Mijin Gakure at approximately 75% life dealt 2474 damage to a fully buffed Paladin.) The mob is very slow, so if you die, you can still reraise and reclaim him before he despawns. You can easily kite him while weakened with /nin, just reclaim him and run around the large rock, he is very slow and doubtful to kill you with shadows up. *Superkite method also works, with a PLD or NIN kiting the 3 Assassins, while the rest of party kills Executor and then pulls Assassins off one by one. *Watch out for rain weather. An elemental pops near the ???, and will be an annoyance for any mages in your party. Misareaux Coast *Head to Misareaux Coast and check a Storage Compartment in the shed at E-7 to spawn the NM bugard Boggelmann. :*Remember to Dispel its Defense Boost special (Scutum). :*It has about 7600 HP, and will use Blood Weapon at low health. :*Special Attack : Hungry Crunch -> Drain + Dispel Food + Drains TP. :* Bloody bolts will activate infrequently for few HP *After it is dead click the Storage Compartment again for a cutscene. Finishing the Mission *Talk to Cid in the Metalworks (H-8) for a cutscene. *Talk to Sueleen in the Sealion's Den (H-6) for a cutscene. Game Description :;Mission Orders: The crystal propulsion unit of Cid's airship has been damaged. You are to call Louverance back from Carpenters' Landing, and Shikaree Z from Bibiki Bay. You must also find the Chebukki siblings in Tavnazia and retrieve the vessel of light. Strategies :/Strategies Game Script and cutscene video COP 7-4 Video hosted on Filefront